


I Miss You...

by vegeta22



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegeta22/pseuds/vegeta22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal decided to send a message to Sulli, since she hasn't seen her in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while thinking of sulli. Hope you enjoy it ^^.
> 
> you can also find this story on asianfanfic. (under the same username)

_To: Sulli_

Today again you're not here and I miss you even more... You answer my call, but you don't seem happy. Your fake smile make me worry about you. Do you eat well? Do you sleep well? Do you find the strength to wake up in the morning? all those questions are hunting my mind.

 

Unnie told me you didn't go to the practice room for  2 weeks. Can't you tell me what wrong or if you are okay? Am I still your bestfriend? Can't you tell me?

 

As for me, I'm not happy, if you're not with me. I keep waiting for the moment you will answer my call or to even call me. My smile seem fake when its not for you. I don't eat well. I skip meal from time to time. Its hard to fall asleep, when I know I keep dreaming of you...and its hard to wake up in the morning when I want to see you in my dream a bit longer.

 

I didn't go to the practice room either. What's the point when you're not here.... Yeah what's the point to do anything when you're not here with us... with me.

 

I..I.. I miss you Sulli. Please answer me if you see this or if you feel the same as i do. I'll be waiting.

 

_xxx Krystal._


End file.
